splatoonroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Esteon - Green Hunter
'Green Hunter '- (Also known as Esteon) is a lone Stingoid living deep in the wild. He also appears from time to time in urban areas, though this happens really rarely. Appearence Esteon has an appearence of a regular Stingoid, with that said there is one very specific thing that differs him - he's wearing suit of armor that has a lot of edges on it, some tiny fake skulls attached to it, it's covering the entire body of him except of his sting tail and finally he wears a helmet with a very specific-looking mask. This mask has 2 horizontal black lines in the place where his eyes are, eliptical shape on top and one section which is "pushed" in place where his face is, there is also multiple thick "hair" sticking out of it and a "turret" behind his shoulder which serves as a locking device for his weapons. Behaviour While Green Hunter is a Stingoid, he is completly independend, far more intelligent and not blinded by anger when it comes to killing. He is a hunter that attacks his chosen targets and takes their body parts as trophys, he's not gonna attack as long as somebody doesn't have a weapon. His sence of killing is mainly focused on fighters, troopers and anyone that is wielding a weapon, that's why he's already being dreaded, even amongst his own kind. During his hunts it doesn't matter for him who he's killing - anybody can be his target. Finally he also has his sence of honour, which is non-existent among other Stingoids. If somebody actually manages to put up a fight with him on equal terms he will take off his mask and face his opponent completly unarmed. Equipment The suit that Green Hunter is wearing contains a lot of devices and weapons, for instance a thrown glavie that throws harming substance around and the wrist blades used in close combat. He can also attack using a turret that he has attached to the shoulder, that aim at the target automatically via the view from his mask and shoot a green projectiles made out of goo turned into pure energy. The mask itself has multiple vision types. He can either turn on night vision, thermal vision, or so called "fluid tracking" that he uses in order to detect ink-based, or ink using creatures. If he either takes this mask off, or it will fall off of him due to the attack, or a stray projectile with enough strenght (Like Charger shot for instance) He loses possibility to use them, but the mask is so sturdy, that it cannot be destroyed with weapons. The only way he could permanently lose it is either by having it be stolen, or losing it somewhere. The armor enhances his camoflage ability, allowing him to almost perfectly hide himself by creating a fake shape of surrounding environment around him. Good eyes can however notice a slight distortions of the vision in the place where he's hiding. Abilities Aside from his suit he shares the same traits and abilities with other Stingoids. He's however far more intelligent and that allows him to make and use the most advanced devices and mechanisms that could be made by his race. He can adapt his strategy depending on the situation and easily defeat elite troops, like Agents in close combat thanks to his natural body build and fighting skills He also has built a very specific machine hidden somewhere in the world, that he calls "Second Chance Device". This advanced cloning device can track the place where Green Hunter died, even if he was blown up, or torn apart and cause his dead body to disappear, being reconstructed inside the bay. The main flaws of this is that after reconstruction he's kept inside the liquid-filled bay for 12 hours, which means that there is a delay before he can come back to the world of living. Category:Character Category:Stingoid